


[Podfic] As Sharp As Any Thorn

by RurouniHime, sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Angst, Battlefield, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Whomping, Christmas, Clint Needs a Hug, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Media Backlash, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s four days to Christmas, there’s a city in shambles, and the nation is in mourning because of the actions of a single man.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As Sharp As Any Thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Sharp As Any Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725234) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> This fic was an angst-filled joy to record. If you go for the mp3s, I apologize for the uneven "chapter" lengths. GarageBand and I are still figuring out how to work together. Also, this is my first big bang of any kind, so I'm a little meeeeeeeep/shaky right now. Apologies if I've missed or mis-coded anything here. HUGE thanks to Hananobira for the last minute, GORGEOUS cover art. <3

  
[MP3 Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vawag0ja6000lcu/%5BAvengers%5D_As_Sharp_As_Any_Thorn.mp3) [135 MB, 2:48:02]  
[MP3 Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p7e7qw8brfbqifk/%5BAvengers%5D_As_Sharp_As_Any_Thorn_pt_2.mp3) [97 MB, 2:01:01]  
[MP3 Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/t689649xh99aak2/%5BAvengers%5D_As_Sharp_As_Any_Thorn_pt_3.mp3) [44 MB, 00:55:30]  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/rwbkontvbx6955d/As_Sharp_As_Any_Thorn.m4b) [234 MB, 5:45:02]


End file.
